Parasite Cage
The Parasite Cage is an Emblem Heartless that can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Design The Parasite Cage's main body is a large, magenta blob with glowing yellow eyes and thin, rounded teeth that resemble prison bars. This body rests on a flower-like base that is violet and aquamarine. A much smaller pink head rests on top of the main one. This second head sports a jagged mouth, glowing yellow eyes, two short, dark purple spikes under its mouth, and a curled, magenta antenna on its head. Two long, aquamarine tentacles sprout from either side of the second head and end in violet "hands" with three fingers, each with a dark purple spike on it. Its Heartless emblem is between its eyes. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, The Parasite Cage's main body is light orange, as is the antenna on the smaller head. The smaller head is light tan and the small spikes on it and its hands are blue. Its arms and base are pale green, its hands are yellow, and the flower-like section of the base is violet and lavender. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts The Parasite Cage mainly uses its tentacles to attack opponents. It attacks by swinging them or slamming them on the ground. It can trap enemies in the mouth on its body. It can also suck Monstro's stomach acid through its tentacles and spit it out through the top head. First Battle At the start, remain on your platform and lock on to the Cage’s head, shooting Fira or Gravity spells at it. Keep doing this until it’s beaten and escapes. If you need to recharge, either use an Ether or attack the head and cage with the Keyblade until you’ve regained enough of your MP. Riku will aid you in this battle, making him the only fellow fighter in the game. After winning, Goofy learns the Cheer ability. Note that due to Riku aiding you in this battle, it will be easier than the second fight. Second Battle This fight is much the same as the last one, but the Cage has developed a new poison breath attack. When the Cage gets tired and sags backward for a moment, its mouth will open. Bash it with the Keyblade, and try to execute a couple of flying combos during this time. When it recovers, return to your normal strategy of casting spells at the head. Eventually, it reverts to its old strategy, and the player can get closer to smash it with the Keyblade. After the battle is over, Sora and Donald will learn the Stop spell. The party is then automatically ejected from Monstro and returns to the Gummi Ship. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories After finding Pinocchio, he will suddenly be trapped inside of the Parasite cage. The stage consists of four rotating platforms. The Heartless rests on one single platform on the right. There is nothing else but acid, which slowly eats away your health on contact. The moving platforms disappear after standing on it for some time. They will appear moments later. Once in a while, they will all disappear, and come back, smaller than before. If you are attacking the Parasite Cage, the platforms will stop rotating. At the beginning of the battle, the Parasite Cage will release a Gimmick card that allows you to hover in midair. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories In both Sora's and Riku's battles with the Parasite Cage, there will be four revolving platforms, floating on digestive acids. Using the Gimmick Card will cause these four platforms to disappear, and a large one to appear in the center, close to the Parasite Cage. If you are having trouble with this boss, a very effective strategy is to stock up on either Fire Raids and use the Red Nocturne enemy card, or use Blizzard Raids with the Blue Rhapsody enemy card. This will do massive damage very quickly to the Parasite Cage, and can be easily executed from any platform on the map. When being damaged, often the Parasite Cage will lean back and be momentarily stunned. If you attack the Parasite Cage while it is stunned it will drop HP orbs and sometimes will drop a Gimmick Card. Reverse/Rebirth Since you obtain the Monstro world card within the first few stages of the game, defeating the Parasite Cage is a cinch. The only thing you need to do is successfully fill the Dark Points gauge bar up to 30 by breaking every single card. After that, whack the Parasite Cage with all you've got - simple attacks, sleights, everything! Also note that while Riku is in Dark Mode, HP orbs come out of the Parasite Cage with every attack, so it is easy to heal, and easy to stun the enemy. Stats & Abilities ''Kingdom Hearts First Battle ;Attacks *'Left Tentacle': In which the Parasite Cage swings its left appendage *'Right Tentacle': In which the Parasite Cage swings its right appendage *'Double Swing': In which the Parasite Cage connects its appendages and swings them in both directions, characterized for being its strongest attack Second Battle ;Attacks *'Left Tentacle':Parasite Cage swings its left appendage. *'Super Left Tentacle':Parasite Cage swings its left appendage more powerfully (marked by the mandibles at the end shining at the height of swing). *'Right Tentacle':Parasite Cage swings its right appendage. *'Super Right Tentacle':Parasite Cage swings its right appendage more powerfully (marked by the mandibles at the end shining at the height of swing). *'Double Swing':Parasite Cage connects its appendages and swings them in both directions, characterized for being one of its strongest attacks. *'Stomach Acid':The appendages' mandibles absorb stomach acid from Monstro's stomach and the head fired it as a poisonous gas; best avoided on the ground. *'Swing': In which the appendages mount themselves on the ground and the cage swings into the air; best avoided to the side. Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories ;Attacks *'Left Tentacle':Parasite Cage will slam its left tentacle down on a platform. (This attack is used only while Sora is in the lower portion of the map.) *'Right Tentacle':Parasite Cage will slam its right tentacle down on a platform. (This attack is used only while Sora is in the upper portion of the map.) *'Stomach Acid':The appendages' mandibles absorb stomach acid from Monstro's stomach and the head fires it as a poisonous gas bubble; best avoided by card breaking. *'Swing':Parasite Cage will attach both of its tentacles to the stomach and lunge its body at Sora; best avoided by card breaking. *'Tentacle Slam':Parasite Cage will slam both of its tentacles on the ground and make the platforms disappear and reappear smaller and sturdier. Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ;Attacks *'Left Tentacle':Parasite Cage's left tentacle will glow and swing at Sora; This is easily dodged by jumping to a platform further away from the Parasite Cage. *'Right Tentacle':Parasite Cage's right tentacle will glow and swing at Sora; This is easily dodged by jumping to a platform further away from the Parasite Cage. *'Stomach Acid':The appendages' mandibles absorb stomach acid from Monstro's stomach and the head fires it as a poisonous gas bubble; best avoided by card breaking. *'Swing':Parasite Cage will attach both of its tentacles to the stomach and lunge its body at Sora; best avoided by card breaking. *'Tentacle Slam':Parasite Cage will slam both of its tentacles on the ground and make the platforms disappear and reappear smaller and sturdier. Gallery Parasite Cage (card).png| Video Gallery Trivia *Parasite Cage's appearance bears many similarities with the Prison Cage from ''Final Fantasy IX. References Category:Heartless Category:Enemies Category:Emblem Heartless Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories bosses